


The Funeral

by KylaraIngress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraIngress/pseuds/KylaraIngress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little ficlet inspired by <a href="http://kylaraingress.tumblr.com/post/67509856876/loves-chihuahuas-more-sad-kidlock-my-brain">this artwork</a>, posted below. Is probably by loves-chihuahua, who was the one who originally posted it, along with the line, "More sad kidlock my brain decided I needed to make and then have feels over. I can’t even decide on a back-story for this." I came up with one.</p><p>Mycroft has some bad news for his little brother.</p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funeral

Mycroft knew that Sherlock wasn’t ready for the news. But bad news would happen regardless of whether Sherlock wanted it to, despite what the boy thought.

Sherlock took one look at his brother, briefcase and umbrella at the ready, and just knew. Father … father was now gone.

He wasn’t too young to understand death, but was still young enough to not comprehend it. The last few months, while father was wasting away from the cancer that riddled his body, Sherlock tried to understand. He wanted it explained to him - why his father was stricken with the disease, why the disease would not quit until it conquered his father, and what would happen once the man would stop breathing once and for all.

Sherlock also couldn’t help but feel a little glad at the last few months, as it meant Mycroft had come home from school. He had never forgiven his brother for leaving him, and he missed his brother with an intensity that scared him.

When Mycroft had left, Sherlock had made a silent promise to himself to never let anyone have that kind of control over him again, and vowed that day to never allow emotions to overcome reason again.

It seemed to work: that is, until father had taken a turn for the worst.

Sherlock knew when Mycroft came home that there was limited time in the lifespan of their father, and started to detach himself even further as a result. But as Mycroft descended the stairs of the hospital, Sherlock’s attempts at not caring failed completely, and he ran to his brother for comfort.

Mycroft grasped his brother in a hug of desperation, knowing that he had to be the responsible one, the respected one, the adult one. And so he willed away his own grief at the loss of their father, clinging to his grieving brother, and vowed to do what he could to make Sherlock never have to face these kinds of emotions again.


End file.
